Mill Creek Entertainment
Questar Home Video 1st (known) Logo (Late 80's?-90s?) Logo: Against a dark blue starry sky, a set of gray letters reading "QUESTAR" zoom out and turn upward; then, at the top, a black circle zooms in, and three lines, colored yellow, orange, and red , rapidly shoot into it from the right, forming a stylized Q. HOME VIDEO, in gray italicized letters, slides in from both sides of the screen. "Questar" shines. FX: The stars, letters zooming out and shining, and Q being formed. Cheesy Factor: The formation of the Q looks cheap. Music: A synthesized musical "twinkling" sound throughout, followed by a five note synth theme. Availability: May be seen on some educational videos of the time. Check your local library. Scare Factor: Low; the logo is rather dark, which could scare some people. 2nd Logo (Late 90's-2000's) Logo: On a blue vortex background, we see a unknown purple plant. Then, the Questar logo pops up out of nowhere, casting a shadow. The Questar logo looks a little different, with a star in the A. The logo shines and the background fades to black and the logo does, too. FX/SFX: The logo zooming up, the shining. Music/Sounds: A synthesized spacey tune. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on releases at the time. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The dramatics and music might scare a few. 3rd Logo (2000's-) Logo: On a starry background, we see a large rounded black bar shining and panning to the screen. The word "QUESTAR" (from before) appears in the bar. The slogan "Everything in the World Worth Watching" wipes in below. The star inside the "A" shines. FX/SFX: The bar floating in perfectly good animation, and the wiping. Music/Sounds: A soft synth tune. Availability: Current. The best sources are Scenic National Parks Blu-rays and other releases of some PBS programs. Scare Factor: Low. Mill Creek Entertainment 1st Logo (2002-2011) Nicknames: "The Waterwheel", "Filmstrip Wheel", "Boring Waterwheel", Clipart Waterwheel" Logo: On a stylized background with hills, grass, and a barn nearby, we see an orange brown waterwheel that makes filmstrips. A water wave appears below, with "MILL CREEK ENTERTAINMENT" on it. FX/SFX: The waterwheel moving. Music/Sounds: Some outdoor sounds. A few seconds later, a rooster crows. Availability: Common. Seen on Mill Creek DVDs from 2002 to 2011. Scare Factor: None. It's just boring. 2nd Logo (2011-) Nickname: "Static Wheel" Logo: A sky blue square flashes and zooms in quickly, simulating a TV being turned on. A series of static particles appear and then turn blue and white as they roll around and combine together. They then form a newer Mill Creek Entertainment logo, with a redesigned wheel, looking more like a gear, and the company name below in a different font. The logo slowly zooms in before it disappears in a TV switch-off effects. FX/SFX: The particles moving around and forming the logo. Plenty of effort this time, with some pretty good animation to boot. Music/Sounds: A switch-on sound, an ascending droning noise, then a synth note and a switch-off sound. Availability: Current. Seen on all Mill Creek releases since 2011 such as re-releases of That's '70s Show and 3rd Rock from the Sun. Strangely, on some DVDs, the packaging may have this logo, but the last logo appears on the DVD! Scare Factor: Minimal to low. The static may startle some, but this is a good logo. Category:Logos Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:New Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Defunct Category:Watercooler Category:Defunct Watercooler Logos